The Avengers vs The X-Men
by MysteryGal5
Summary: The council has made a decision. Battle. The Avengers must battle The X-Men to see who's more capable of Earth's safety. *Features Avengers: Captain America, Thor, Black Widow, Iron Man, Hulk and Hawkeye* *Features X-Men: Wolverine, Beast, Angel, Havok, Mystique and Storm*
1. Prologue

**This is my first crossover story so don't mind if its bad. It's about The Avengers vs The X-Men. Now, for The Avengers, it just the six from the movie. And for the X-Men, I picked my favourite mutants! Enjoy the prologue!**

* * *

A manila folder was placed on two front doorsteps. Three simple knocks were placed on those doors. One was opened by Nick Fury, Director of SHIELD and Charles Xavier, Head professor of Xavier's School For The Gifted. The two men looked around for the mysterious sender before picking up the folder and shutting the door behind them. They opened up the file and pulled out the first piece of paper and it was a letter that read,

_"Dear (Director Nick Fury/ Professor Charles Xavier),_

_It's time, to settle it for once. We came up with a final decision and here it is. Battle. There will be a battle between your team (The Avengers/ The X-Men) and (The Avengers/ The X-Men). Will it be a battle to the deaths? Just let the fighting do the talking. You have one week to train before a jet comes to pick your team up and escort them to the battlefield. The files included are what you need to know about (The Avengers/ The X-Men). Prepare your teams. This battle will explain the rest of their lives and your own. Good luck, you're gonna need it the most._

_Sincerely,_

_The Council."_

The two men eyeballed the files and realized that their team might not be prepared for what's at stake. Yet, when battling is part of your world, you never are.


	2. Avengers: Meet The X-Men

**All rights to The Avengers and The X-Men. All rights to Comic Vine for the info.**

* * *

The Avengers met Director Fury in the meeting room.

"Avengers, I'm glad you could make it today." Nick said cheerfully.

"Like we had a choice to come." Bruce retorted.

"Anyway, we have an emergency crisis on our hands."

"Worse than the Chitauri incident?" Steve asked. But knowing that nothing can ever beat the Chitauri incident.

"No, about even." Nick said.

"What could possibly be equal to the Chitauri incident?" Thor asked.

"A battle with The X-Men."

"The who?" Steve asked.

"The X-Men. A team of six powerful mutants led by Charles Xavier; hence the term X-Men. Apparently the council wants you guys to battle them."

"X-Men is a cool name. Can we be Fury's F-Men?" Tony pleaded.

"Oh god no!" Clint exclaimed taking that the wrong way. "Especially since Natasha's on the team."

"I don't get it..." Tony said meekly.

"Come on Stark! Even I get it." Steve smiled.

"Wha- Oh. Nevermind, let's stick with The Avengers."

* * *

The first file had a picture of a latino girl with translucent wings.

**1. Angel Salvadore aka Angel**

**Powers:**

**-Ability to grow translucent wings that blend as tattoos on her arms and back when not in use**

**-Ability to spit acid**

"That's just gross." Clint said with a disgusted face.

"Although the wings part sounds cool." Natasha commented.

The second file contained two pictures. One of a young blonde girl with olive skin and green eyes. And the other one had a picture of the same girl with blue scaly skin, red hair and yellow eyes.

**2. Raven Darkholme aka Mystique**

**Powers:**

**-Ability to shape-shift into anything**

**-Mixed-Martial arts**

"That's awesome!" Tony exclaimed.

The third file also had two pictures. One of a teenage boy and the other had a blue beast.

**3. McCoy aka Beast**

**Powers:**

**-Superhuman strength, agility, endurance and speed**

"Why do all doctor's have a beast within them?" Steve asked

"Doctor's experiment on themselves, well at least I did."

The fourth file had a picture of a teenage boy with blonde hair and blue eyes.

**4. Alex Summers aka Havok**

**Powers:**

**-Possessing the power to absorb ambient cosmic energy, process it and emanate it from his body as waves of energy that heat the air in the path**

"Awesome..." Tony and Bruce said together.

Steve, Clint, Natasha and Thor all shared confused looks.

**5. Logan Howlett aka Wolverine**

**Powers:**

**-Regenerative healing factor**

**-Superhuman acute senses, strength, agility, stamina, speed and reflexes**

**-Bone claws (metal in his hands).**

Steve was eyeballing his hand and wondering how that was even possible.

**6. Ororo Munroe aka Storm**

**Powers:**

**-Weather manipulation**

"Someone has the same power as Thor." Clint grinned.

"Looks like Thor's got a little competition." Tony smirked.

"Well, you all have competition." Nick Fury stated. "Training begins tomorrow. You guys only have a week until the battle."

"We will not let you down Director." Thor said

* * *

**Next, The X-Men will find out who The Avengers are.**


	3. X-Men: Meet The Avengers

_Meanwhile, at Xavier's School For The Gifted:_

"Good morning X-Men. I hope you all slept well cause we have a lot to discuss." Charles said excitedly.

"This better be important." Alex said with a yawn.

"It is." He opened up the file. "There will be a battle."

"With what losers?" Logan asked as he sipped his beer.

"I don't know if you've ever heard of them. Their The Avengers." They all shared blank looks with each other. "I guess you haven't."

"Who are they?" Raven asked.

"According to this file I got, there a team of six remarkable people."

"Charles, the word remarkable still gives me nothing."

"Alright Raven..." He slid the first file on the table. It had a picture of a young man who looked to be in his late 20's with blonde hair and blue eyes.

**1. Steve Rogers aka Captain America**

**Powers:**

**-Super Solider Serum **

"Captain America?" Angel said in confusion. "Didn't he die in the 40's?"

Charles nodded his head.

"But how can he even be around?"

"I don't know."

The second file had a picture of a girl with fiery red curls and smokey green eyes.

**2. Natasha Romanoff aka Black Widow**

**Powers:**

**-Mixed Martial Arts**

"Damn..." Logan said. "That girl is hot."

The third file had a picture of a well-built man with golden locks.

**3. Thor **

**Powers:**

**-Ability to control weather with his hammer Mjolnir**

"Storm's got a little competition." Hank sang.

"Don't make send a couple of bolts into you Furball." Ororo threatened.

The next file had a picture of a man with dark brown hair and an awesome beard.

**4. Tony Stark aka Iron Man**

**Powers:**

**-Has mechanical suit of armor equipped with missiles, lasers and repulsive rays.**

"A robot?" Alex asked. "But at least he has a cool beard."

The fifth file had two pictures. One of a normal man and the other one had a green powerhouse.

**5. Dr. Bruce Banner aka The Hulk**

**Powers:**

**-Turns into an enormous green rage monster when angry.**

"I call that guy when we battle!" Logan called.

"Hey Bigfoot." Alex called. "Looks like another Doctor got himself in a little trouble."

"At least he can turn back to normal." Hank muttered.

**6. Clint Barton aka Hawkeye**

**Powers:**

**-Master Marksman**

"I though nobody did archery anymore." Storm said.

"Anyway...you'll begin your training tomorrow." Charles said as he left the room.


	4. Better Watch Your Backs

Agent Maria Hill walked up to Director Fury. "Sir, the council is on."

"What the hell do they want?" Nick scoffed. He really hated the council whenver they called. Especially due to recent events.

"They say it's about the battle."

He walked to the room with the video chat and said, "Council."

"Director Fury, we have Charles Xavier on the line with us." The council lady said as she opened another window. It had Charles Xavier in it. "Professor Xavier, meet Director Fury."

"Hello." Charles said politely.

"Hi." Nick said back. "Why'd you call me?" He asked the council lady.

"We need to talk." she said.

"About?" Charles asked.

"The battle between your teams."

"My question is why? Why do you want two teams to battle?" Nick asked sternly.

"Look Fury, the world is a very fragile place. Villains are becoming more and more dangerous."

"I think we noticed that." Charles said stating the obvious.

"Anyway, when a danger tries to attack our world, we need a response team who we know will get the job done."

"And you decided that the only way to pick one is to battle your only options?!" Nick exclaimed.

"Yes. And the winner will be our option for the response team." She stated.

"But what if the members die during battle?!" Charles exclaimed.

"Come on Charles, the dominant team member's would be able to survive the whole battle."

There was a moment of silence since both men couldn't think of a comeback.

"What will happen to my X-Men _if_ they lose, yet nobody dies?" Charles asked

"Same thing for my Avengers." Nick said.

"The thing is, if your team loses, we won't be needing them anymore. They won't have to save the world. The Avengers or The X-Men is finished."

"You counsel people are insane!" Nick slammed his fist on the table. "Half of my Avengers will be nothing without The Avengers Initiative."

"If my X-Men can't save humanity. Humans will hate on mutants even more and they will never fit into society." Charles exclaimed.

"You think The Avengers won't?! Listen here Xavier! One of my Avengers is being hunted by certain parties every minute of his damn life!" Nick slammed.

"You think that the mutants are not? The government is hunting them every second for tests and experiments. You know how many years it's taken to at least try to convince them their not bad? My school is providing a place where mutants can feel like they belong. And the X-Men is a way to prove that mutants can save the race that hates them in hope of at least trying to change their minds."

"What you're saying is that the whole point of your X-Men is to _try_ to get us humans to appreciate mutants?!"

"Yes. Because you people think that mutants are freaks to society. But if we save them, they might start to think that we're much better than that."

"We'll see in a week what'll happen. Watch your back Xavier, cause my team will prove their the best."

"Remember this Fury, Mutant and Proud." He said before closing his window.

Nick closed his window and gazed out the window. Agent Hill walked in and asked, "You alright Sir?"

"Yeah. Just, I don't know what to expect from Xavier."

"What do you want me to do?" she offered.

"Call The Avengers. They won't know what to expect, but the least we can do is prepare for the worst."

"Yes Sir." Agent Hill said as she left the room.


	5. Avengers: Training Day

**Avengers Training Day!**

* * *

"Fury, The 'Other Guy' is not making an appearance." Bruce stated.

"He won't have to." Nick said as he handed him a file. "Here's all the info I could get on the X-Men. Go to the main SHIELD access computer and find out all you can."

"Sure." Bruce accepted the file and left the room.

Director Fury faced The Agents and said, "Ok. These people are not your regular villain. They are mutants with powers unlike any other. So, you will practice to be prepared for any one of them."

They all nodded their heads.

"First, we'll start with Mystique. She's a mixed-martial artist. Agent Romanoff, you train them."

Natasha grinned as she cracked her knuckles.

All four men shared a feared grin cause none of them don't know what's gonna happen.

_5 Minutes Later..._

"Stark! Take off the damn suit before I rip out your arc reactor!" Natasha threatened.

"But Natasha, I need the suit." Tony nagged.

"Not for this!" She slammed.

"Come on...please Tasha?" He gave her puppy dog eyes.

Natasha kept a straight face as she walked closer to Tony. "One, even Thor placed his precious hammer to the side. Two, call me Tasha again and I will personally leave you on a deserted island, pull out your arc reactor and throw it in the ocean!"

Tony moped to the side and removed his suit.

"Clint, your girlfriend is scary." Tony mumbled.

"But that's what I love most." Clint muttered back.

"Anyway, Clint. Get your ass over here." Natasha called.

Clint walked over to her as Steve, Thor and Tony were thinking the same thing,_ 'Poor Clint, he might not make it back.'_

"Yeah Tasha?" He stammered.

"I'm gonna show them my signature move. The thai choke."

"How does one do that move on an enemy?" Thor asked.

"I think she's gonna demonstrate on Clint." Steve inferred.

She stood back and ran towards Clint. Natasha grabbed his shoulders and attached her thai's on his neck. She leaned forward, unhooked her legs and wrapped her arm around his neck. Once she got a firm grip on the ground, she slammed Clint.

"You know Tasha, that move is yours for a reason." Clint said as he got up.

"Who's want to be a demonstration of my next move?" Natasha asked.

Steve, Thor and Tony were all pointing at each other.

* * *

Bruce stood in front of the computer and typed in the search box, _'Xavier's School For The Gifted Location.'_

After it loaded, he clicked on the first link which gave him the school's website. He clicked on the location tab and there were a few words.

_'Location cannot be given due to security purposes. A car will be provided for picking up your kid.'_

"Damn!" Bruce exclaimed as he shut off the monitor.

He walked up to Director Fury's Face-Trace computer. Or, as Tony calls it, 'A Way To Find Out Where Celebrities Live.'

Bruce scanned the picture of Charles Xavier that Nick included with the file. The computer was locating until he heard a 'ding.'

He clicked on the little red light on the screen. The weird thing was, the little red light wasn't in the city. It was in a remote forest of the outskirts of New York.

"Gotta tell Fury." He said as he printed the location and started heading toward the training room.

He opened the door and nearly got hit by a lightning bolt, an arrow and a laser.

Bruce managed a way towards Nick and said, "I found the location of Xavier's School."

"Where?" Nick asked.

He handed him the sheet and pointed to the red dot.

"Turns out he runs the school in the outskirts of New York City."

"Great!" Tony exclaimed. "Can we blast them?"

"Unless you wanna be blasted back!" Fury slammed.

"And besides, there are possibly innocent mutant kids in their. You can't risk their lives just because of seven adults." Steve said.

"I have a question." Thor said. "Is Charles Xavier a mutant as well?"

Everyone glanced at each other for two reasons. One, they didn't think that Charles himself was a mutant. Two, for once, Thor asked a good question."

"I'm not sure..." Nick said. "But by the way he was talking to me and the council lady yesterday, it was in the perspective as if he was one himself."

"But he could just be speaking for the mutants." Clint suggested.

"Seems like we have some spying to do." Natasha said as she charged her widow's bite.


	6. X-Men: Training Day

**X-Men training day!**

* * *

"X-Men, for today's training you'll be using the computerized room." Charles said as he typed in the entry code.

The doors opened revealing an abandoned warehouse with six fake people meant to be The Avengers.

"Are those supposed to be The Avengers?" Angel asked.

"Look, I didn't have a lot of information to work with." Charles protested.

"For a man who could read minds, I expected better." Logan said as he lit a cigar.

"Can it Logan. And how many times have I told you not to smoke in here?"

"About 100 times to many."

"Get ready. And note, they can't kill you." Charles left the room.

When the doors shut behind him, Angel deployed her wings, Raven shape-shifted into her blue self, Logan unleashed his claws, and everyone else was about ready.

"I call the big green one." Logan said as he puffed out some smoke.

A bell went off and the (fake) battle began.

Angel flew up and started spitting acid as Hawkeye was aiming arrows at her. Storm and Thor were shooting bolts of lightning at each other. Havok and Iron Man were shooting their own rays at each other. Mystique and Black Widow were kicking each other's ass'. Beast was challenging Captain America and Logan was just dodging The Hulk's fist.

* * *

"Wow! We're doing better than I thought." Havok exclaimed as he shot a ray finishing Iron Man for good.

"Speak for yourself!" Mystique said as Black Widow performed her famous ankle choke on her.

"Wow, that girl is sexy!" Logan exclaimed as the hulk slammed his fist into his face.

Storm sent a massive hurricane towards Thor making him fly far away. "Some challenge." she smirked.

Beast flipped over Captain America and threw him into Hawkeye against the (fake) building. A bunch of rocks toppled on top of them. Angel flew towards Beast and said, "You know, I could of taken down the archer."

"Sure you could." Hank said as he slapped her shoulder.

Mystique did a handstand, locked her ankles around Black Widow's neck and snapped her neck. She shape-shifted back into her normal self and walked towards the others.

Logan snuck up behind the hulk and stabbed both of his metal claws into his chest causing him to fall to the ground. He threw his cigar on the ground and said, "That was easy."

"Tell that to when you were slammed into the wall." Alex said.

* * *

"Good job X-Men!" Charles cheered.

"Charles, what do you really know on The Avengers?" Angel asked. "Because all we know is their name and what they can do."

"We can locate them." Hank said.

"How?" Storm wondered. "One, half of them have private identites. Two, we can't use the Cerebro, their not mutants."

"Newspaper." He said as he picked up a copy.

"Furball, how is a bunch of words gonna help us locate The Avengers?" Alex asked.

"When it says this..." Hank pointed at the front page.

It read...

**"Tony Stark's ****_Stark Towers _****Increases Popularity Of New York City."**

"Nice one Beast." Raven said.

"Great, we know where they live." Logan shot out his claws. "Can we shoot them?"

"Unless you want your funerals early." Charles shot back.

"But, we should do some spying..." Storm said with a grin

"But how? They know what we look like." Angel protested.

"True." Storm stated. "But we do have our advantage." She gestured to Mystique.


	7. Security Breach

**Sorry for the long wait, but I had to finish my other story Project: New Generation 3 - A Trip To Asgard (which you should check out)!**

* * *

Thor, Steve, Tony and Steve were all sitting on the couch looking bored. Natasha walked in and asked, "Hey guys. Have any of you seen Clint?"

"Why? The little spider misses her hawk?" Tony mocked.

"No..." Natasha lied. "Just tell me where he is."

"It's his turn to do the grocery shopping." Steve said.

"Isn't it Thor's week?"

"Well, Thor doesn't do the grocery shopping ever since last time. He just had to buy 17 boxes of Pop Tarts." Bruce said.

"But those Pop Tarts are very delicious." Thor said.

"We know Thor." Tony said. "It's just that nobody wants to eat them for a week straight.

Natasha nodded her head in agreement as she went back to her room.

* * *

_Meanwhile On A City Bench..._

Raven Darkholme was sitting down on a city bench wearing a dark trench coat and sunglasses reading a magazine. When she saw Clint drive by in his SUV, she said in her earpiece, "Ok, I'm heading in."

_Xavier's School For The Gifted..._

Everyone was watching through the spy camera attached to the rim of her sunglasses.

"What is she doing again?" Alex asked.

"She's going to find info on The Avengers. The files we have told us nothing." Storm said.

_Stark Towers..._

Raven stood in front of the Stark Towers entry gate staring at the security system. "How the hell do I get in?" Raven said into her earpiece.

"That's a Level A23 Security System. Your gonna have to scan your eye, or his." Hank said into his earpiece.

Raven transformed her light green eye into Clint's blue eye and allowed the machine to scan it. After the machine processed it, the door clicked open and she stepped through. Raven crept to the lowest level of the tower and saw a giant computer. She placed in her USB and hacked into SHIELD's database. Raven clicked on main files, entered a few codes and found the files of all The Avengers. The answer of all their questions. She clicked the download button and watched the files transfer to her USB.

_SHIELD Headquarters..._

"Director Fury?" Agent Maria Hill said. "There seems to be a virus detected."

"Probably just Stark trying to find our secrets." Nick guessed. "I'll call him."

_Stark Towers..._

The Avengers, minus Clint and Natasha were watching a movie on Netflix until Tony's phone rang.

"It seems to be Director Fury of SHIELD, Mr. Stark." Jarvis said.

"Put him on." Tony said as he paused the movie. "Hey Pirate. What do you want?"

"I want you to stop hacking into SHIELD's database." Nick ordered.

"What?!" Tony exclaimed. "But I'm not."

"Well, the software says that it's coming from your tower."

"Gotcha Fury." Tony said as he hung up the phone.

He got in the elevator and started heading towards the basement.

Raven heard the elevator in motion and glanced at the download bar. It read 80% complete. "Shit." she muttered. Out of options, she shapeshifted into Clint and put on the screensaver. When the elevator opened, she recognized the awesome beard. It was Tony Stark himself.

"Oh, Clint, it's just you. Did you get the groceries?" Tony asked.

"Oh, I forgot them..." She said.

"Where? Your car?"

"Uh...yeah..."

Before Tony could answer, they heard a familiar voice from upstairs. "Hey guys! I'm back and I didn't buy any Pop Tarts."

It was the real Clint.

"Shit..." Raven muttered as softly as she could.

"Wait, if that's Clint, who the hell are you?" Tony asked.

She screamed in her earpiece, "Get the jet!"

Tony then screamed, "Jarvis! Security breach!"


	8. Mutant And Proud

_Xavier's School Of The Gifted..._

All the X-Men gathered in the jet. Hank got in the pilot's seat and started up the jet. "Storm, cover us!" he demanded.

"Got it." Storm said as her eyes turned white. Fog appeared around them.

_Stark Towers..._

A loud alarm went off. Raven transformed into her natural blue form and punched Tony on the head knocking him out cold. She grabbed her USB and placed a sticky note on his forehead before running up the stairs. She had to get to the highest point of the tower to catch the jet. When she reached the top floor, Raven saw Steve, Bruce, Thor and the real Clint.

"If it isn't Mystique..." Clint murmured.

Mystique slid between Steve's leg knocking him down. She saw Bruce so she got a grip on Steve's back before jumping over it, attaching her ankles to Bruce's neck and sending him down. Mystique jumped on Clint's back and karate chopped a special point on his shoulder sending him down. She kicked Thor over before pushing him down a flight of stairs.

Raven glanced out the window and saw Angel flying towards her. Obviously the group was smart enough not to send the whole jet. She picked up a candle that was lying on the table and smashed the window with it. Angel held out her arms which Raven jumped on. They both started flying towards the jet.

Natasha ran out of her room and ran to the shattered window and had her eyes on Angel and Mystique. She pointed her gun and shot a few bullets at them.

Angel managed to dodge a few of them, but one of the bullets scrapped her shoulder. Angel screamed in pain as Raven felt drops of blood land on her.

"Angel, you alright?" Raven asked.

"No, my shoulder's gashing blood. And it hurts." Angel moaned. "But she can get this." She turned around and spat acid on her gun.

It melted and started smoking as Natasha tossed it on the ground.

* * *

They climbed on the jet. Alex grabbed Angel and started performing First Aid to her wound.

"Get the info?" Logan asked.

"All of it." Raven flashed a USB to him.

"X-Men..." Storm said. "We got an incoming." She referred to the missile headed straight towards them.

"Everyone hold on!" Hank exclaimed as he turned the plane into a 360 degrees turn avoiding the missile.

"The Avengers must really hate us." Alex said.

"Yeah, but who could blame them. Everyone hates us mutants." Raven said.

"Which is why we do this. We save them from world threats." Storm said.

"But everyone likes The Avengers." Logan said. "They hate us."

"Which is why we need to win this. For the X-Men, for Charles, and especially for all the mutants on Earth. To prove that mutants can stand out and be more." Storm put one hand out. "Mutant And Proud!" she chanted.

Everyone minus Hank, who was steering the jet, placed their hand in the pile and chanted, "Mutant And Proud!" They raised their hands in the air.

* * *

_Stark Towers..._

Thor, Bruce, Clint and Steve got up and looked out the window.

"They got away..." Thor recalled.

"Yes they did. And with all our information." Steve said.

"Now, they'll know every dirty secret SHIELD has on us." Natasha said.

"Which is every secret we have." Clint said.

All five of them stood there until they heard one of Tony's computers ring. It was a video-chat request. From Nick Fury.

"Perfect timing." Bruce said sarcastically as he opened the laptop.

He accepted the request and Nick appeared on the screen.

"Avengers, I know what happened. Jarvis informed me. You guys alright?" He asked.

"Yeah." Steve said. "We just don't know where Stark is."

At that moment, the elevator opened and they saw Tony, who seemed dizzy.

"Where are they..." he said. "I will murder each one of them personally."

"Uh Stark?" Nick said. "You got something on your forehead."

Bruce ripped off the sticky note and stared at it.

"What does the paper say?" Thor asked.

"It says, 'Mutant and Proud'."


	9. Back To School

_Stark Towers Meeting Room..._

"Ok Captain, what's your plan." Bruce asked.

"Can we blast them?" Tony asked for the hundredth time in the last 5 minutes.

"We cannot." Thor said.

"And why not?" Tony sassed.

"It is a school, is it not? There are millions of innocent children in that building."

"Thor's right." Steve said. "We're gonna need a better plan."

"Guys?" Natasha asked. "Do all of you own black clothing?"

"Why?" Clint asked.

"Because we're going undercover and Steve's spangles suit can be spotted from a mile away."

None of the guys had a clue where this plan was going.

* * *

_6 Hours Later In A Forest With A View Of Xavier's School Of The Gifted..._

The Avengers stood in a forest about 3km away with a view of the school. Clint adjusted his binoculars as he said, "Lights are all off, everyone's possibly asleep."

"And it's 12:56am." Bruce looked at his watch.

"Why'd we have to come in black?" Steve asked. "What's wrong with our hero uniforms?"

"Because it's either dying in your hero outfit or barely making it out alive in black." Natasha said.

Steve nodded his head.

"Stark, you got all access to the security system cleared?" Natasha asked.

"Yes." Tony said. "What's your plan, Widow?"

"Ok, I'll go inside the school with Steve and Clint. We'll get all the info we need and run out. Stark, you'll keep running the security footage with Bruce. Thor, guard the area around the jet. Everyone clear?" They all nodded their heads. "Ok, come on."

Steve, Natasha and Clint ran to the gate of the school and hopped over the fence. But before any of them took a step, Clint noticed something and whispered, "Stop!"

"What is it?" Steve asked.

"Lasers. They're everywhere. I thought Stark cleared the system."

"That's what I thought." Steve admitted. "Natasha, you got that powder stuff women use?"

"Foundation? Yeah." She took out a compact and blew some powder revealing the bright red lasers. "So, you guys know gymnastics?"

"Yeah." Steve admitted.

Clint stared at him weirdly and Tony said through the earpiece, "Well, you do have the right outfit for it."

Steve rolled his eyes as he heard Bruce and Thor laughing in the background.

"Anyway, can you two do this?" Natasha asked as she did a swift routine.

Steve did a routine like that whereas Clint was just dodging them.

Once they were at a window, Clint used an arrowhead to slice an opening through the window.

They all hopped inside and walked around. "Ok Stark, where to?" Steve asked.

"Go straight until the end of the hall, take a left and open the third door on your left."

"Copy that."

When they arrived, they couldn't believe their eyes. It was a contraption with a chair and something similar to what you'd find in a barber shop.

"What is this?" Clint asked.

"It's a contraption called the Cerebro, Charles Xavier uses it to locate mutants across the world." Bruce said.

* * *

_Inside The Cerebro Room..._

"How do we get the info Stark?" Natasha asked.

"There should be a USB slot." Tony informed her. "Then press the purple button to download what you need."

Natasha did those steps and now they have to wait for it all to download.

_In The Hallway Of The School..._

"For God's sake Logan." Storm nagged. "You better have a good reason to wake me at 1:30 in the morning."

"I do." He said as he lowered his voice to a whisper. "I think there are intruders here."

"Really? Where?" She asked.

With his canine sense of smell, he traced it down to the room with the Cerebro.

_Inside The Cerebro Room..._

Steve, Clint and Natasha stood in the room hearing Logan and Storm talking.

Natasha pulled out her USB and whispered softly, "We're screwed."


	10. We're Even For Now

_Steve, Clint and Natasha stood in the room hearing Logan and Storm talking._

_Natasha pulled out her USB and whispered softly, "We're screwed."_

Logan opened the door and was greeted by Natasha kicking him in the gut.

Logan fell over cursing under his breath. Natasha exclaimed, "Come on you guys!" Steve and Clint followed the assassin down the corridors. They froze dead in their tracks when they ran into Angel, Mystique, and Beast.

"Hello Avengers." Beast said. "Visiting?"

"More like leaving." Clint said

"Not with that USB." Mystique glared at Natasha.

"What can you do? Take it from me?" Natasha threatened as she pulled out her gun. "Cause then I shoot."

"You can't shoot without your gun." Angel said as she spat acid and melted her gun.

"Are you serious? That's the second gun you melted." Natasha exclaimed as she kicked Angel over.

Clint knocked over Mystique with his bow. Steve pushed one of those side tables at Beast as Steve exclaimed, "Let's get out of here!"

The threesome jumped out the window they came through. They honestly didn't give a shit about the lasers as they broke through almost all of them.

_Charles Xavier's Room_

Charles glanced at the three Avengers running towards the forest. "Which one of them has the USB?" He demanded Storm.

"The red-head."

"Alright." He said as he placed two fingers and went into her mind. He commanded her, _"Bring back that USB."_

Natasha fell down towards the grass. She glanced at Steve and Clint in front of her and turned around. She started running back to the School as fast as she ever could.

Clint turned around and couldn't believe his eyes. "Tasha!" he screamed.

"Dude, it's like she's under some kind of spell." Tony informed.

"Well, this ought to break it." Clint pulled out a special arrow and shot it towards her. The arrow landed on her and sent a couple of volts into her. She fell to the ground once again. Clint ran over and picked up his assassin. "Start the jet Stark!"

"Professor, aren't you going to stop them?" Storm asked.

"Let them go Storm, consider us even."

* * *

_On The Jet..._

"I can't believe we actually made it out alive." Steve admitted. "I guess Natasha was right, it is better barely making it out alive in black."

"Speaking of Tasha," Clint said. "She's waking up."

Natasha's eyes started to flutter open. She tried to remember what happened before she passed out, but would rather hear it from someone.

"Clint?" She whispered. "What happened?"

"Well we were running towards the jet when something strong was pulling you back. Like you were under some sort of spell. So then I tasered you with my speciality arrows and knocked you out." Clint explained.

"You know, I'd hit you if I wasn't happy." She smiled.

"Great, we have everything about them, now what?" Bruce asked.

"We look at it, and find their weaknesses." Tony clarified.

"Then use it against them?" Thor asked.

"Yes."

* * *

**Look, I'm sorry Thor never talks, but it's hard to make text with the way he talks, you know what I mean?**


	11. A Word With The Leaders

**Hi! You guys should check out my new story, The Ultimates. I'm sorry if this chapter is short...**

* * *

Nick Fury sat in his SHIELD office one fine morning until Agent Hill walked in.

"Director." she said. "The council is on."

"Alright..." he moaned. He really hated the council, especially now. He walked in the room and saw the council lady on the computer with Charles Xavier. "Hi."

"Hello Director Fury." she said back. "Do you know what recent events have been taking place?"

"Yes..." He replied keeping his cool. "Those X-Men hacked into SHIELD and stole all the Avengers files!" He lost his cool.

"Well those Avengers broke in my school and stole all the info on the X-Men. In risk of putting several kids in danger." Charles slammed.

"Well nobody got hurt. No problem there." Nick said.

"Enough!" The council lady screamed. "You two are the one's fighting when your team's should. Now, I understand it was wrong to go hacking and breaking into places. Your team members could of been killed."

"But you said the dominant team members would be able to survive the battle." Nick said.

"And everybody survived." Charles continued.

The council lady glared at the two of them. "Given my point. I meant that on the battlefield. Now the real reason I called you both was that the council needed to know a few things. Like for instance, who is your team leader?"

"Is the council stupid?" Nick asked. "Obviously the team captain is Captain America. It's right on the name."

"Professor?"

"Uhh...it's..." He hesitated. The X-Men never really had a team leader. "The X-Men don't have a team leader besides me. Hence the term X-Men."

"Alright Professor." The lady said. "I'll just put you down. Next, do any of your team members have kids, or families?"

"Thor's family is back where he came from. As for everyone else, no." Nick said.

"Storm's married. As for everyone else, no." Xavier said.

"One more question, why did you steal each other's info?"

"To find out more on the opposing team." Charles said.

"Yeah." Nick agreed. "What you gave us told us nothing."

"Alright. You both have your reasons. I'll see you all again." She said as she closed her window.

* * *

**At this point, one more day until the battle...Who will win?**


	12. Dirty Secrets

**Your Votes On Who You Think Will Win: (Avengers: 3 ) (X-Men: 1) Feel free to vote in the reviews. I'm sorry if my facts below are incorrect, but if they're right, you've gotta give my credit cause I was just using my memory.**

**HAPPY NEW YEAR! **

* * *

The X-Men looked on the freshly printed files on The Avengers on the table. Just at a hands reach away.

"Should we?" Alex asked.

"Yeah!" Raven exclaimed. "I almost died getting that info."

"Ok then, everyone grab one." Storm said.

Everyone grabbed a file. Angel had Captain America's, Hank had The Hulk's, Logan had Black Widow's, Storm had Thor's, Alex had Iron Man's and Raven had Hawkeye.

After 10 minutes of scanning all the files, half of them were shocked by what they found. Horrible childhood traumas, how they became an Avenger and secrets that they probably weren't supposed to know. Angel went first.

"It turns out that Captain America was born a frail child vulnerable to sickness. He was rejected from the World War II Army several times but finally got his chance by Dr. Abraham Erskine. He made a serum called The Super Solider Serum to make a new breed of Super Soldiers. Captain Rogers was the only successful test subject because prior to Project: Rebirth, Dr. Erskine was murdered. He then defeated H.Y.D.R.A. and had to crash a plane in the Arctic in order to save America. He was found in the ice in 2010. But instead of being dead, Captain Rogers was only unconscious or 'sleeping' for the past 70 years." She explained.

"That makes so much sense on why's he's around." Hank said. "I'll go next with The Hulk. Dr. Bruce Banner was a scientist hired by General Thaddeus Ross to replicate The Super Solider Serum used to make Captain America decades before. But instead of hitting low levels of vita rays, he was exposed to high levels of gamma rays turning him into an enormous green rage monster when enraged or angry."

"So he just wanted to make another Captain America." Logan said. "Someone's a wannabe."

"Logan, why don't you go next." Storm offered.

"Alright...Natasha Romanoff was brought into a private institute where they make a master Soviet Spy at a young age. Out of hundreds of girls, she was the only one who made it out and was given the title, 'Black Widow'. She got onto SHIELD's radar as a bad guy and was sent to be killed by Agent Clint Barton aka Hawkeye. He made a different call and now she's a SHIELD agent. Or as I can summon up in two words: Sexy Badass."

"She kicked you in the gut and you fell over." Alex laughed.

"I'll just go next with Thor." Storm said just to avoid a fight between the two. "Thor is the crown prince of Asgard. He wields a magical hammer called Mjolnir used to summon lightning. That's it. There's like nothing else on him."

"Wow, mysterious guy." Alex said. "Now for Iron Man. Tony Stark was testing a new missile in Afghanistan before getting ambushed and being held captive. The cause of the missile made several tiny pieces of shrapnel to enter his chest. To prevent it from entering his heart, he built an electro-magnet and attached it to his chest. While in the cave, he built a mechanical suit of armor and escaped. After making some improvements, he is now known as Iron Man."

Raven stood up and said, "Lastly, Hawkeye. Clint Barton was orphaned after a car crash killing his parents. He then escaped the orphanage where he ran off to the circus where he learned archery. After mastering it, he ran off again to become a hero. He was then recruited to SHIELD and was given the codename: Hawkeye. His first mission was to eliminate The Black Widow, but instead, he brought her back and made her a SHIELD agent."

"Now that's true love." Angel said.

"Well, we basically just learned ever single fact about them. Now what?" Logan asked.

Charles wheeled in the room and said, "You prepare. The battle is tomorrow."

* * *

_Stark Towers..._

Bruce looked at the files. "Is this right?"

Natasha glared at him, "Bruce, we snuck into a private institute in the middle of the night and stole these. This is nothing."

"If you say so..." He muttered.

Out on the tables lied the files of the six X-Men. Each Avenger claimed a file and started looking through it. Steve had Beast's, Natasha had Storm's, Thor had Havok's, Tony had Logan's, Bruce had Mystique's and Clint had Angel's. 10 minutes later, each Avenger closed the file and looked at each other.

"I'll go first." Steve offered. "Dr. Hank McCoy was born with the mutation to have hand-like feet and be extremely smart. He graduated from Harvard at 15 years old with a PhD in science and became a scientist for the government. When Xavier visited, he was offered a chance to go to Xavier's School. He made a formula which he thought would cure him, but instead, it made him a blue furry beast."

"Wow...someone's not proud to be a mutant." Tony referred to the note that was plastered to his forehead.

"I'll go next." Natasha said. "Ororo, or Storm was born in Egypt and orphaned after her parents died in a plane crash. She then moved to Wakanda on her own and fell in love with T'Challa, or The Black Panther. But when their relationship was over, she met Xavier and they went back to America. A year later, T'Challa saved her life and then he proposed. Their now married."

"The Black Panther is an Avenger, is he not?" Thor wondered.

"He is Thor." Natasha clarified. "Nick called him, but he couldn't come because of his country."

"Panther married a member of the X-Men?!" Clint said. "Traitor."

"He fell in love you dumbass." Natasha said. "Can't stand in the way."

"I shall go next." Thor commanded. "This mutant they call Havok was orphaned after a plane crashed and his mother strapped a parachute on him. He then entered the army, but was soon imprisoned after discovering his mutation. He met Professor Xavier and granted him the opportunity to come with him; which he accepted."

"Another solider?" Steve said. "Impressive."

"Captain. He's the enemy!" Tony exclaimed.

Steve rolled his eyes as he let Tony go next.

"Logan first went by the name of James until the murder of his parents caused him to run away with his friend. Once they reached a mine, she changed his name to Logan. Years after his friend got murdered, he became a test subject of Project: X, a project working on making people better mutants. After the success of that, he gained metal claws and a regenerative healing factor."

"Another experiment..." Bruce muttered. "Ok, Mystique was born to a family who wanted to kill her. After she ran off and shape-shifted into Charles Xavier's mother before entering his house for food. He then noticed it wasn't his mother and made her reveal her true self. After, he accepted her into her family."

"That's nice. Except for the murder part." Clint said. "Now for Angel. She grew up with sexual abuse and ran off to the forest. She discovered her mutation after waking up in a cocoon. After, she became a stripper in a club where she met Xavier."

"That's it." Tony said. "We know about them. Now what?"

"Tommorow's the battle." Natasha said. "What else could we do?"


	13. Avengers Assemble Or Mutant And Proud

This is it, the day they've been anticipating for over a week. The day where not all the team members might not make it back. The day where it defines them as the world protectors. Or, a valuable member of the winning team. For some, it might be their last day, or the day that'll define them as something more. If the X-Men win, mutants will be appreciated throughout the world. If The Avengers, fame will strike them more than the Chitauri did. But if one of the teams lose, it's over. Mutants will still be hated. The Avengers will have to split up and live individual lives; if they could without being hunted. What's going to happen? We'll find out today.

_Stark Towers..._

Tony, Steve, Natasha, Bruce and Tony were sitting in the living room. Silence was going through the room. Even for a room with the loud Tony Stark, for once, he was a man with nothing to say.

"Where's Clint?" Steve asked noticing the archer's absence.

"In his room. Probably prepping his arrows." Bruce said.

"Natasha, get him. Fury said we all needed to be here." Steve instructed.

Natasha got up and walked to the archer's room. She opened the door and saw Clint prepping his arrows. "Hey Clint. You need to be out there."

"I know. Just give me a minute." He said.

"You've already been here for 10 minutes. What are you even doing?" She took a seat on his bed.

"Just wondering." He paused for a bit. "What if we don't win Tasha? We'll possibly be dead. Are we ready?"

"Clint, we've been facing many potential threats. One time, it was even monsters and magic. We won that battle. Now it's mutants and we're prepared. Clint, we're going to do well. It's why we, as in The Avengers, we're put together."

"Thanks Tasha, and one more thing. Before we do this, I just wanna say that Natasha, I lov-" Clint was cut off by an announcement going through. It sounded like Nick Fury.

"Avengers." It was Nick Fury. "The jet to get you all has landed on the roof. It's happening now. Good luck Avengers. Don't let me down."

Natasha and Clint got up and headed to the roof with the other Avengers.

Steve muttered to what he hoped would not be his last time saying, "Avengers Assemble!"

* * *

_Xavier's School Of The Gifted..._

"You know, this is supposed to be where we say good-bye to our families in case we don't make it back." Logan said.

"We don't even have families." Angel said. "They're either dead or plain hate us."

"Didn't you forget?" Hank asked Angel. "Storm's married."

"Oh right..." Angel remembered. "Sorry Storm."

"It's alright." Storm said. "I sent him a letter two days ago."

"And besides Angel, aren't we a family?" Alex asked.

"Yeah." She replied.

Raven walked up to the group and said, "Yes, a very messed up weird family of mutants."

The phone rang and Logan picked it up, "Hello?" After a minute of him just listening, he hung up the phone.

"Who was it?" Storm asked.

"It was Xavier, the jet's here and he wishes us good luck."

Everyone got up and walked outside. They saw the jet in front of them. The X-Men glanced at each other with confident overshadowing their fear. But when they climbed on, Raven was the last. And she said, "Wait!" Everyone turned to her. "Remember this. Mutant and Proud."


	14. The Battle Begins Now

**Battle Part 1...**

The two jets landed and the teams poured out. They examined the area around them and noticed the large patch of green grass they were standing on. A couple of rocks and trees. Both teams stared at each other.

Tony muttered to Steve, "When do we start?"

A loud canon went off and both teams started to fight. Bruce hulked out and the battle began.

Raven went to her blue self and ran up to Natasha. She kicked the assassin over. Natasha got up and threw a punch at Mystique. Mystique blocked it with her fist as an arrow zipped by her head. Clint aimed another arrow at her until he saw a shadow above him. He looked up and saw Angel Salvadore. She started spitting acid at him. Clint ducked out-of-the-way and started shooting arrows back at her. Until he heard in his earpiece,

"Barton, I'll take care of her." It was Tony. "Just care about the person behind you." Clint turned around and saw Havok as he shot a pulse of energy right towards him. Clint did a sideways somersault as he shot an arrow at him.

The Hulk was focusing on one person. The guy with the claws on his hands. Also known as Logan. The Hulk threw his fist green fist which knocked Logan over. But, he got back up and slashed the hulk in the arm with his metal claws. The Hulk grasped his arm. He then noticed the disappearance of the Wolverine. Turned out that he was right behind him. Logan unleashed his claws and was about to stab him from behind. He was about to stab him until he was knocked over. Logan looked up and saw the familiar spangle suit.

"Damn..." Logan muttered.

Steve glared at him. He then ran off towards Beast. He held his shield with one hand and threw a hard punch at him with his other. Beast blocked it as he kicked Steve back. He fell over. But before Beast was about to hit him again, Steve kicked him back with his two feet. At that moment, Angel flew by with Iron Man following her.

Angel flew up towards the sky. Iron Man was shooting repulsive rays at her. They both zipped by the duel between Storm and Thor. Thor sent some bolts towards Storm which she dodged. Her eyes turned white as she sent a massive gust of wind that knocked him to the ground. She flew down beside him and was about to do something else but he ran behind her and placed her in a headlock. Gasping for air, Storm backed up and bashed him against a tree.

* * *

Angel was flying in the air spitting acid at The Avengers. Tony who was following her was saying to The Avengers, "Look out from above!" He got to the ground and started to shoot at the others. From what he didn't know was that behind, Havok shot at him. Tony fell over and shot back at him.

Storm flew up and looked at The Avengers and her team battling. Her eyes turned white as she said, "X-Men, hold on..."

She made an ultimate wind storm that knocked some of The Avengers off of their feet. Thor managed to get up and shot a bolt of lightning at her which managed to knock her towards the ground.

Natasha was battling Angel who remained on the ground at the moment. Natasha did a high kick as Angel bent back to dodge it. Angel kicked Natasha off her feet. Natasha caught herself with her hands and pushed herself back up.

Logan jumped on The Hulk's back and gripped at his neck with his claws. The Hulk roared as he picked up Logan and threw him against a tree.

Iron Man was shooting at Beast who jumped on his back. He was flying around to get him off.

Havok was trying to shoot an energy at Hawkeye. Hawkeye pulled out an arrow and was figuring out where to aim. After a brief 30 second study, he knew that he had to aim for the metal plate on his chest. He shot the arrow and it would have hit him if he didn't jump towards the side.

Storm was shooting lightning bolts at Steve which he was blocking with his shield. He knocked Storm over with his shield and she kicked him in the stomach.

Hawkeye needed to fix his bow so he ducked behind a rock and started working on it. Natasha went beside him and said, "Barton. You need to get back out there."

"Give me a sec Tasha. I need to fix this." He said as he tightened the string on his bow.

"We're a team Hawkeye..."

"There's just one problem...you're not a part of the team..."

* * *

**If you saw X-Men 3, you'll get what Hawkeye meant.**

**Your Votes:**

**Avengers: 7  
X-Men: 1**

**Feel free to vote in the results.**


	15. One Avenger And One X-Man

**I was thinking of this idea but then I got an e-mail about a review with an idea from Guest (Kat), and we had the same idea.**

* * *

**Battle Part 2...**

_"We're a team Hawkeye..."_

_"There's just one problem...you're not a part of the team..."_

Hawkeye pulled out an arrow and pointed it at her heart. "I guess you do have the eye of a hawk." She hissed. She pushed his bow to the ground and jumped in the air. While in the air, Natasha shapeshifted into blue Mystique and kicked Hawkeye in the face. "Now that's why I'm called Mystique." She ran off.

The real Natasha jumped on Logan's back and placed her widow's bite on his neck. It sent a couple of volts in his body. Logan fell to the ground. Natasha thought he was dead, but he got right back up. He stared at Natasha before saying, "That's right Gorgeous, regenerative healing factor."

Angel was once in the air again. She spat acid on his shield and flew down towards him. Angel knocked Steve over to the ground and punched him.

Iron Man continued shooting at the X-Men vigorously. Until he got struck by lightning. He turned around and saw Storm. He shot a repulsive ray at her in which she replied in bolts of lightning.

Havok shot an energy pulse at Thor. The first time Thor dodged it. But the second time, Havok shot it, but Thor shot it back at him with his hammer. When it hit Havok, he fell towards the ground.

Beast jumped on The Hulk's back trying to navigate him to the ground. After many tries, the Hulk picked him up and threw him off his back to the ground.

* * *

_Meanwhile at SHIELD Headquarters..._

Fury was watching the battle on the screen along with the council lady and Charles Xavier.

"Director Fury and Professor Xavier." The lady said. "The entire council and I have made a decision."

"And what's that?" Nick asked.

"To win a battle is to also survive when the enemy shoots at you." The council lady said.

"What are you implying?" Nick expected he already knew the answer.

Charles thought to himself, 'Might as well do a little research.' He placed two fingers to his head and went to the lady's mind. From what he could pick up, she was thinking, 'Sending a bomb towards them.'

"You can't do that!" Charles exclaimed.

"Excuse me?" The lady said.

"You can't send a bomb towards them."

Nick looked shocked, "How did you know that?"

"Long story short, my mutation allows me to read minds."

"You we're thinking of sending a goddamn bomb?!" Nick exclaimed.

"There are 6 innocent people and another 6 mutants. There's a possibility that they're all going to die." Charles said.

"But like I said and I quote, 'The dominant team members will be able to survive anything.'" Both men glared at her as she turned back to the council. "Initiate countdown."

10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...

"Stop!" said a voice who walked into SHIELD. The council lady stopped the countdown and her along with Charles stared at him.

Fury looked at him and couldn't believe his eye. "What are you doing here?" He asked him.

"Putting an end to the council's stupid decisions." He said.

"Wait..." Charles said. "You know him?"

"Yes. This is King T'Challa of Wakanda."

"Or you might know me as Storm's husband..." He smirked.

"You can't do anything T'Challa. The council has made its decision. And we're doing this no matter what." The lady confirmed. "And without my word, they already released the bombs."

"They did what?!" All three men exclaimed.

* * *

All 12 heroes stared into the sky at the bombs coming towards them. "Everybody run!" Steve and Logan exclaimed.

They all started running but when the bombs exploded, everyone on each team fell to the ground. Everyone got up except two people.

One Avenger and One X-Man.

* * *

**Your Votes:**

**The Avengers: 11  
X-Men: 2**

**Feel free to vote in the reviews**


	16. We, As A Team Surrender

"Oh my god..." Nick, Charles and T'Challa said.

_On The Battlefield..._

The 10 remaining heroes looked at the two people. Clint walked up to Natasha and bent over to her on the ground. He brushed away a strand of her red hair from her face and picked her up.

The remaining X-Men glanced at each other to see who is going to pick up the one who's fallen. Logan picked up Storm and walked back to the group.

The two teams glanced at each at each other. Steve looked at his team and they all nodded their heads. Alex looked at his team and they all nodded their heads. He walked up to the X-Men as did Alex. They both shook each others hands as they both said, "We, as a team surrender."

_SHIELD Headquarters..._

"Agent Romanoff..." Nick muttered.

"Storm..." Charles muttered.

"Ororo...my queen." T'Challa muttered. He looked at Charles and exclaimed, "Where is your school?!"

"Outskirts of New York." He said.

"Nick, I need a jet." T'Challa commanded.

"Take one." Nick said. "And, I hope Storm's alright."

"Thank you Director." He said as he ran out.

_Back On The Battlefield..._

Both teams looked around at each other.

"So what happens now?" Angel asked. "Between The X-Men and The Avengers?"

"The council can't break up The Avengers or your X-Men." Tony said. "You guys are really good at fighting."

"Thanks." They all said.

"You all fight great too." Logan said.

"But what does happen now?" Hank wondered. "Nobody won. We both surrendered."

"Possibly just go our own ways for now, until the council has made its decision." Clint said. "Although we all know that they're going to make a stupid decision."

Everyone nodded their heads as they saw the two different jets arrive from above them. They all said their good-byes and piled on the jets. They all hoped for the best.


	17. The Council Has Made Its Desicion

_SHIELD Hospital Room..._

Clint roamed around Natasha's hospital's room. After the doctor's left, he grabbed her medical report and scanned through it. 'Blah, blah, blah, mild concussion, blah, blah.' He knew Natasha way longer than those doctors. She was a strong assassin, The Black Widow for crying out loud. She is going to wake up soon. He then walked over to the window and glanced over at the rain pouring out of the sky. Clint never liked rain, or hospitals. So, this wasn't really his day. Next, he walked over to Natasha's bed and grabbed the chair beside it.

He looked at her olive skin and held her hand.

"Look Tasha, before the battle, when you were in my room, I was in the middle of telling you something. I know that you always said, 'Love is for children'; but what can I say? I'm a child at heart."

Clint looked at Natasha again.

"Damn it Barton!" He said to himself. "You can't even talk to her when she's in a coma!"

After getting a grip on himself, he looked back at Natasha and said, "Natasha, I love you."

He cheered to himself that he finally got the guts to admit it.

"I love you too Barton..." Natasha mumbled.

"Natasha?!" Clint said. "You're back." He grabbed her in a huge bear hug.

"Wait..." Clint backed away. "How much of that did you hear?"

"Just the part where you kept on rambling and cursing at yourself." The red-head smiled.

"Damn..." He muttered. "So, how are you feeling?"

"Fine. Wait, what about the battle?"

"After you and Storm went down, the two teams looked at each other and we both surrendered."

"But...?"

"And the council makes their decision."

* * *

_Xavier's School Of The Gifted...(Hospital Room)_

T'Challa stood beside the doctors as they did tests. It was hard to work since there was the rambling noise of rain from outside.

"Will she be alright?" T'Challa asked worried.

"We need to find any significant life signs which we can't trace at the moment." The doctor replied.

T'Challa bowed his head as the doctor left the room. He walked beside Storm's bed and said, "Ororo, I came here after I got your letter. After I found out that The Avengers and The X-Men were battling, I had to put an end to it. Many lives were at stake, and now yours is. Show me some life sign; so I can have my queen again..."

Before he started thinking, he noticed the rain was slowing down. He looked out the window and saw the grey clouds roll away and the sun pour out. T'Challa was confused that a miracle like that could happen so fast. But it hit him. He turned around and was greeted by Storm's bright blue eyes.

"Every queen needs their king." She said as she opened her arms. "I have mine right in front of me."

T'Challa ran up to her and picked her up. They kissed each other until she pulled back.

"You alright Ororo?"

"I'm fine. But what happened?"

"Right, after you and Black Widow went down, both teams surrendered."

"But what about...?"

"The council makes the decision."

* * *

_Both Rooms... **(You know how in movies they alternate between two rooms, just think like that)**_

The doctor walked in both rooms and said, "The council is on."

T'Challa looked at Storm and Clint looked at Natasha. Both couples got up and walked out of the hospital room. In the hallway, all four of them walked with a feeling of worry along with the rest of their team. This was the moment where it'll tell them what will happen for the rest of their lives.

When they arrived at the computers, they saw the council lady.

"Hello Avengers and X-Men. The council has made a decision." Everyone's hearts were beating constantly. "After arguing, our final decision was that you both remain as Earth's protectors." All of them were shocked. "You see, Earth is a fragile place, and we do need a response team. You all are perfect candidates and we can't lose any of you. Consider you both allies to each other."

Some cheered and some did a sigh of relief. The road wasn't ending for them just yet. But the world is in the balance, and it has its protectors; both human and mutant.

* * *

**How was that for an ending? I thought it was pretty good. If you don't like it, then screw you! I would like to say thanks to all my fellow readers who have been supporting me all the way. If you have any ideas for a future story you'd like to see, tell me and I might write it. But for now, you could check out my other stories like "The Ultimates."**

**~MysteryGal5**


End file.
